


Offseason Nightmares

by Piper_Ronnie



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, But also stupid humour, Bwipo&Hyli are and will always be married, I wrote this to deal with offseason rumours because fuck those, Insults, Lots of self-doubts, M/M, Mentions of Physical Fights, Nightmares, Offseason terrors, but also not really, eventual happy end (???), everyone else is kind of struggling, lots of swearing because that's how we roll, sort of ayayaverse because that's how my brain works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Ronnie/pseuds/Piper_Ronnie
Summary: It’s always the same in the offseason: rumours, rumours, rumours. Everywhere you look, there’s a new rumour about alleged roster changes popping up, with each of them being more outrageous and absurd than the other.Three of Fnatic's members seem to have taken those rumours especially hard. Who knows what kind of abdominal nightmares may arise out of the graves of all these chaos-inducing tweets?
Relationships: Alfonso "Mithy" Aguirre Rodriguez/Jesper "Zven" Svenningsen, Jesper "Zven" Svenningsen/Yasin "Nisqy" Dinçer, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek (past), Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Zdravets "Hylissang" Galabov/Gabriël "Bwipo" Rauh
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	Offseason Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Have you been on Twitter lately? Have you been avoiding roster-swap-rumours as much as possible but failed in the end? Well, the same thing happened to me, as I stumbled across "FNC Nisqy" yesterday... 
> 
> ... and then, this happened today. I just kind of wanted to get some of the angst out, so, if you're into that, enjoy! 
> 
> If not, then you should probably skip this one... :')

Part 1: Anyone But You

_This can’t be right_ , Martin thought as he brought his cup of coffee closer to his lips. It must have been the fact that he was sleep-deprived and endlessly tired making him see things, after all. No, there was no way Perkz was actually sitting on the other side of the table. And there was certainly no way in hell that the smug-looking guy was wearing a Fnatic hoodie. Martin blinked a couple of times as the bitter taste of black coffee seemed to get him right back together. Except it didn’t – Perkz was still there. _This can’t be right… what is he doing here?_ The ADC thought, slowly growing nervous.

“So, what helped you deal with the shop changes?” Selfmade asked, smiling more or less happily at Perkz, who was sitting next to him.

“Oh, you know, that wasn’t all that hard,” the ADC – _or was it midlaner now?_ – joked. “I guess that’s just talent.”

“Oho, big words,” Bwipo chuckled from the other side of the table. On his right, Hylissang looked back at Martin as soon as he noticed the Swede’s stare. Oh, he looked so worried. Alfonso, who was sitting on the toplaner’s left, on the other hand, just looked annoyed. “As long as you can deliver on stage, I guess I can tolerate your big mouth, Luka…”

“Aww come on, don’t be like that, Fonso,” Perkz teased from across the table. Alfonso sighed. “Don’t call me ‘Fonso’, I swear to god Luka…”

“Don’t pretend you’re not happy to be back on a team with me,” the Croatian went on, grinning from ear to ear.

 _This isn’t right_ , Martin thought again, putting his cup down. He knew that he’d have to say something now – at this point, the signs were all laid out in front of him. He couldn’t have misinterpreted Perkz’ annoying presence at Fnatic’s table anymore. But the question that remained was who’d be cruel enough to come up with a prank like that?

“Perkz… why would you ever even consider joining Fnatic?” Martin finally asked in a serious tone. He glared at his opposite with nothing but resentment for him.

“Consider it? Oh Rekkles, you’re so slow… I already did,” Luka smirked, not even trying to dodge Rekkles’ glare.

“What?”

“Are you stupid or something? Why do you think we’re all gathered here?” The midlaner shrugged. Next to him, Oskar nodded, but Martin didn’t know which part of Perkz’ utterance the jungler wanted to agree with. Probably both. “I’m not, I just thought…” Martin started, but he didn’t know how to go on _. I just hoped it was a bad joke._

“It’s okay, Martin, we talked about this before Christmas, remember?” Hylissang said carefully, eyeing the ADC sympathetically.

“No, I don’t remember anything like that,” Rekkles admitted. Suddenly, he felt small. Whenever he was pitched against Perkz, he either got angry or sad, sometimes both. In this case, as the midlaner was sitting right next to Oskar, Martin simply felt small. Both of these guys had had it out for him forever now, and he was so tired of fighting. But how would the fighting ever end when –

“See, I knew that this could lead to some problems,” Alfonso muttered, crossing his arms. “But I was hoping we all agreed that winning the next Split and finally going all the way at Worlds is what’s most important to all of us.”

“Well… of course,” Martin mumbled quietly. Yes, winning Worlds was and would always be his ultimate goal. But was it really worth this sacrifice?

“You’re so easy to read, Rekkles…” Perkz said, cocking a brow, “I can practically hear you thinking _‘sure, I wanna win worlds, but with this prick on my team?_ ’”

“I – I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Martin huffed, trying his best to conceal the fact that the midlaner had hit the nail on the head.

“Who cares, hmm? He’ll just have to get over it,” Oskar grumbled next to Perkz with a slight shrug.

“Things weren’t smooth-sailing at first either when you joined the team, right, Oskar?” Bwipo asked, almost as if that made the situation any better. “I wouldn’t want to miss you now,” the toplaner added with his usual goofy smile.

 _Well, I definitely don't feel the same way_. Martin wouldn’t have minded the jungler leaving the team at all, despite his incredible Worlds’ performance. He hated being reminded of all of his personal failures whenever he looked at him, after all. About how he had messed things up with Rasmus, and then with Tim. And then Oskar and Rasmus started dating and everything just got worse. Now, whenever he squirmed under the jungler’s disregarding gaze, he thought about the man he was never able to be for Rasmus. And it hurt like hell.

“Well, we all know what this circles back to…” Perkz said after a short moment of silence.

“Do we...?” Hylissang wondered aloud.

“Sure… he doesn’t want me to tell him the truth every day. Truths like that he’s too passive in lane, that his farm can’t make up for that every single game, and, oh, that he was never good enough to be with Rasmus anyway.”

There was another pause. Martin’s mouth was wide open, and the faces of most of his teammates looked the same. But Oskar was smiling. Of course he would be. “I wasn’t… I wasn’t thinking that,” Martin lied. The fact that the team’s new player was also the first to contest his role as an ADC simply added to the pressure.

“Right, right… so you weren’t thinking that I might just replace you whenever you crack under pressure? Like Oskar over here replaced you as Rasmus’ boyfriend?”

 _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ Martin thought, shaking his head as if that made things any better.

“We’re all thinking it, you know…” Alfonso said calmly, suddenly staring at Martin with a weird intensity in his eyes. “If you’re not good enough… why not just drop you, now that there’s a better option around?”

“I think I would play better with Perkz, actually, I love his early game aggression…” Hylissang admitted – his worries had been wiped from his face altogether.

“I could just play midlane with my hands and ADC with my feet, that would probably still boost Fnatic’s performance,” Perkz went on with a grin that could only be described as evil.

“And if you’re finally out of the way, then nothing’s going to stop Rasmus from coming here all the time… He likes Luka, after all. But _you?_ ” Oskar said mercilessly, staring Martin down. Oh, he felt so small, so endlessly small, as if he was going to disappear. Or maybe that’s just what he wanted.

“It would be so poggers to have Rasmus back around the house, could you imagine all the fun we’d have?” Bwipo said, daydreaming on the other end of the table.

“And don’t forget about all the trophies!” Alfonso added with a chuckle. And then, everyone started laughing. Everyone kept looking at Martin as the laughter grew louder and louder, to the point where the Swede had to cover his ears. Suddenly, as the air was sucked out of his lungs, the room turned pitch-black, with the grimaces of his supposed teammates glowing bright red. They laughed, and they laughed, and Martin just wanted to cry. When did everything turn to shits like this? Wasn’t he happy just a second ago? He tried to find a straw to hold onto as the demonic creatures surrounding him pushed him to the edge of his sanity, and, just as he was about to give in to the fact that he’d never be good enough for the life he was living, there was –

Light. Martin opened his eyes, and the demons were gone. There was a small light hitting him through the window on the other side of the room. He was lying in an unfamiliar bed, and there was this weird smell of fresh paint lingering on in the air. As the ADC glanced to his side, he realized that he was not alone – there was someone with him. He gently run his fingers through the guy’s messy brown hair before snuggling up to him. _Rasmus_ … Martin thought as he hugged his boyfriend in his new bed, which stood in his new apartment in Goteborg, in the middle of a peaceful, snow-filled night. _Thank god it was just a dream._

\---

Part 2: You Make Me See the Worst in Me

_What kind of joke is this?_ Alfonso thought as he stared into his black little notebook. Like always, he was making sure to check the agenda he had set up for the meeting before prancing into Fnatic’s office. As a young coach, he always tried his best to show his professional side to gain the respect of his barely younger players. It was something in the way he dressed, and the way he carried himself, and also the way in which he administrated every single meeting. But the bullet points staring back at him from the finely lined paper simply didn’t add up – it was almost as if someone else must have written them, despite his very recognizable handwriting. ‘ _Welcome the new midlaner’? But I don’t remember signing anyone,_ Alfonso thought grumpily as he lowered his notebook and reached for the handle of the door to the office instead. Just once, he should be fine with free-styling this one.

“I mean, sure, the food in NA is great, but don’t you think I look a little chubby?”

“Chubby? I mean, compared to our last midlaner, maybe,” Rekkles shrugged, smiling at his more or less successful attempt at humour. Bwipo and Hylissang were laughing at the ADC’s left, while Oskar was sitting at the other side of the table with his back turned to the coach. Alfonso knew that the jungler was probably still sulking, but that was not what confused him as he walked into the scene.

“Still, I’m glad to be back here… back on Fnatic, even!” The dark-haired guy sitting next to Oskar exclaimed. _I know that voice_ , Alfonso thought, not daring to take another step somehow _. I know that voice, but it can’t seriously be him, there is no way that –_

“Alfonso, there you are!” Martin exclaimed, waving the coach over to the table.

“How unusual for you to be late,” Hylissang said, tilting his head a little as he glanced over to the coach. Bwipo’s curious eyes followed quickly, and Oskar turned as well. And then…

“Mithy! Funny seeing you here!” Nisqy chuckled as he turned in his chair.

Alfonso was shocked at first, determined this was another joke in the next second, and, finally, the rage started to boil in his guts. This wild, untameable rage that not a lot of people could set lose had returned once more. “What do you mean _‘funny’_ , huh?? This is my team!” The coach snarled as he approached the midlaner.

“I guess,” Nisqy shrugged, still grinning, “I mean, I did not exactly _expect_ a warm welcome but…”

“Well, you sure as hell wouldn’t have gotten one…!” Alfonso grumbled, balling his fist.

“Uhm, how about you sit down for now, Alfonso?” Hylissang suggested nervously, nodding over to the free chair at Oskar’s side which happened to be at the head of the table.

As the coach broke the electrically charged eye contact he had held with Nisqy to look over at his players, he noticed that they were looking unsettled – worried, even. Considering that there had been team-internal punches flying around earlier that year, that might not have come as a surprise. It took every ounce of self-restraint Alfonso had in his body, but he swallowed his anger and sat down on the chair Oskar had pushed out with his foot.

“So… uhm, we’re all here I guess,” Oskar muttered to break the uncomfortable silence somehow.

“The office was not hard to find, luckily,” the midlaner beside him said cheerfully. It was beyond Alfonso how the Belgian could be that god damn relaxed in this fucked up situation. Then again, he never managed to grasp what was going on in that idiot’s head – _probably nothing, let’s be real_ , the coach thought. “We’re all here… plus this guy, apparently.” Alfonso went on, glaring at Nisqy once more, “what are you doing here anyway?”

“What do you mean, Alfonso?” Martin asked, looking genuinely surprised. “Yasin is our new midlaner.”

“Huh?”

“You know, we kind of need five players to play this game we play for a living and we were… missing one player?” Oskar explained grumpily.

“Ehm, yeah, that part I understand, but why… why him??” The coach huffed angrily, slamming his flat hand onto the table. It had to be a joke, right? What other possibility was there?

“Uhm, you know, Nisqy is a great player and we kind of… want to win Worlds, remember?” Bwipo mumbled, smiling ever so slightly. He didn’t seem to understand why the coach would be upset – Hylissang, on the other hand, looked concerned enough for Alfonso to know that he knew. The support put his hand on his boyfriend’s arm to signal for him to be quiet. “Alfonso… are you still mad at him?”

“Mad at me? Geez, I wonder,” Yasin chuckled, casually leaning back in his chair.

“What?? How could I… _not_ be mad, freaking look at him!” Alfonso yelled out, pointing at the Belgian’s face as if it should have been obvious.

“But hasn’t it been long enough…” Oskar sighed, clasping his hands together on the table. “Alfonso, the whole thing with Zven was a year ago, don’t you think you should just… get over it? So that we can succeed as a team?”

“What? No, no that’s not right,” Alfonso shook his head with determination. What had gotten into everyone? Was he the only one who could see what a terrible mistake this was?

“I know Yasin from back in the day, you know? He’s not a bad guy…” Martin hummed from the coach’s right.

“Not you too, Martin… this is not right, okay? He’s not… he’s a freaking bastard, why else would he have seduced my damn boyfriend, huh?? He’s a bastard, he’s -”

“Wow, chill, dude…” Nisqy said, in a more serious tone now, “I didn’t seduce Jesper… at least not back then.”

“See, he’s a good guy,” Bwipo nodded, “and a good player, remember how insane C9 performed last year?”

“Insane?? But they didn’t even go to Worlds!” Alfonso argued, feeling as if his body was about to catch fire. What was up with all of this injustice? It made him feel sick to his stomach.

“So what if he didn’t make Worlds last year… this year we definitely will. And we’ll go all the way…” Martin said with a nod.

“If this is what we have to do to win…” Oskar sighed next to Alfonso.

“No… no, I can’t accept this!” The coach hissed, glaring at the team’s supposed new midlaner again. “You, here… I’d rather be dead!”

“That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?” Hylissang mumbled with an incredibly distressed expression on his face.

“You don’t understand… none of you fools understand, but why? He took Jesper from me… and he laughed in my face about it, just like he’s doing now! How could you even consider playing with someone deprived of all morals, I –“

“Would you stop it already?” Yasin said, much louder this time. The intensity in his voice was enough to startle Alfonso. “I didn’t fucking take him from you, he ran into my arms because he was fucking sick of you, how can you not see that?”

“What? No, I…”

“Yeah, you do tend to be pretty… over the top sometimes, you know?” Martin sighed, shaking his head a little, “I didn’t want to be the one to tell you, but it was… kind of your fault?”

“Kind of? You’re only saying that because you were never there when he shouted at us because of some shit between him and Zven,” Oskar grumbled with the annoyance written all over his face.

“But… but Martin, Oskar, you can’t be real – you know how hard this was for me!” Alfonso wailed, looking around the room for at least one supportive expression, one sympathetic smile – without success.

“If you could only be a little less selfish sometimes…” Hylissang sighed, “how is our team ever going to succeed if you keep making everything about yourself?”

“I’m worried as well,” Bwipo admitted, “maybe you just… shouldn’t be a coach, you know?”

“But… together, we went to Worlds and we fought and…” Alfonso mumbled. Suddenly, his chest felt tight, tight enough to make it hard to breathe. Why was everyone staring at him like this?

“And what? Did you win?” Nisqy asked with that damn smug grin on his lips. “Tell you what, Mithy… if you think we shouldn’t be on the same team, I think we can all agree that you should be the one to leave.”

“But you – you just got here! Are you kidding me??” Alfonso scoffed, jumping up from his chair.

“He might have just gotten here but… what have you done to help us succeed?” Martin asked, looking up at the coach’s face with pure disdain in his eyes.

“Yeah, our chances with Nisqy are way better!” Bwipo chimed in happily.

“This is what Zven must have felt like too, right?” Hylissang wondered, tapping his chin with his index finger.

“No… Jesper, he would never…” Alfonso stammered, trying his best to not sink back down immediately as his legs were barely holding him up.

“Oh, speaking of the devil, Jesper just send me a voice message!” Yasin said with excitement as he put his phone down on the table. “Let me just…”

“No! No, don’t play it!” The Spaniard pleaded – but it was too late.

_“Hey babe, hope you landed in Berlin alright… can’t believe you’re gone already, my bed feel so empty without you. But you’ll call me later, right? I’ll get up early so that we can video chat or something, I know we can make this long distance thing work! I know, I know, it didn’t work out with my ex but… we’re different. Speaking of which, hope he doesn’t torment you too much on your first day, I know what kind of a pest he can be when he –“_

“Noooo!!” Alfonso shouted as he grabbed the midlaner’s phone and threw it against the wall with all he had. He still flinched as it shattered into thousands of pieces, almost as if he didn't realize what he was doing - but, at the same time, the coach couldn't help it. He didn’t want to hear Jesper’s voice, not like this, not when he was calling him –

“…problematic, wow, you’re so problematic!” Nisqy laughed loudly. “Did you guys see that?? Oh my god, comedy gold, he really is the worst!”

“The worst, yeah, just like Zven said!” Bwipo chuckled, and even Hylissang started joining in on the fun. “Can you believe they were even together for all those years?” The support snickered.

“It must have been hell, and I’ve been in some super toxic relationships, let me tell you…!” Rekkles wheezed on the other side of the table.

“You’re so fucking delusional Mithy, it’s actually insane!” Oskar laughed whole-heartedly right next to the coach.

And it only got worse. They wouldn’t stop laughing, not even when tears started filling Alfonso’s eyes, causing his vision to get blurry. He couldn’t see straight anymore, but he heard them laugh, and then he felt hands on his body, pushing him further and further, to the point where he tumbled to the floor. He couldn’t take it anymore – he just wanted them to stop. Wasn’t it bad enough that he had lost everything? That he had failed as a boyfriend, as a player, as a coach – everything? _I just want it all to stop,_ the coach thought desperately as he cowered up in a fetus position, closing his eyes and praying for the world to end. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. This time, it wasn’t pushing him or hurting him - no, it was a gentle and warm touch. Enough to make Alfonso dare to open his eyes once more, and then –

“Fonso? Fonso, are you okay?” A dark voice asked him softly.

“Huh? I’m… where am I?” Alfonso asked back as it was too dark for him to see anything, plus his glasses were no where to be found.

“Where…? Damn, that must have been a terrible nightmare,” Jesper whispered as he pulled the other guy close, wrapping his long arms around him. “You’re in my bed, we’re at my parents’ place for the holidays… remember?”

“Oh…” Alfonso hummed. Without saying another word, he pressed his face against his boyfriend’s strong chest, and he silently thanked god that the terrible scene he had just witnessed had simply been a stupid dream.

\---

Part 3: No Better Match

“I just don’t understand why he would go without saying goodbye.” Hylissang sighed, snuggling up to Bwipo on the couch of Fnatic’s gaming apartment.

“You know… sometimes that just makes everything harder,” the toplaner suggested, gently rubbing his boyfriend’s back.

“What are you guys talking about?” Oskar asked as he sat down on the other side of the couch with an energy drink in his hand. It was barely noon, but he was tired for some reason.

“Just… uhm,” the support hummed, looking almost surprised to find the jungler in the room.

“Just… you know,” Bwipo chuckled nervously.

“Why so secretive…” Oskar muttered, raising a brow.

“Aren’t there always secrets in this household?” Alfonso grumbled as he slouched into the room. “You two better spill the beans fast.”

“Oh hey, Alfonso, why don’t you sit down?” Bwipo suggested, pointing at one of the empty spots.

“I can’t say I like this set-up,” the team’s jungler said quietly, “what’s up with all this…?”

“And why was I supposed to come?” Rekkles asked with an unsettled expression on his face as he entered the apartment.

“Oh, hey, Martin! Well, you’re a part of this team, right?” Hylissang explained, waving the ADC over as well.

 _Not my favourite part, but sure_ , Oskar thought, kicking his feet up. He liked to believe that he and Rekkles had buried the hatchet, but that might not have been the whole truth. He still had a hard time acting cool around the Swede, especially when he looked this damn gloomy.

“So, uhm… guess we’re all here,” Bwipo said hesitantly as he looked around the room.

“What do you mean? Tim is still missing,” Oskar said, staring at his toplaner.

“No… no, I’m afraid he’s not,” Hylissang sighed, looking down at the floor.

“What? Am I fucking blind, then?” The jungler huffed, pretending to scan the room once more. Somehow, no one seemed to think that was funny.

“Look, Oskar, it makes sense that this would be hard for you, but we knew this day would come eventually,” Alfonso said with crossed arms.

“I don’t understand…” The jungler mumbled, glancing over at Rekkles. “Do you know what he means?”

“Sure I do… we talked about this after Worlds.” The ADC explained solemnly, swinging one leg above the other. “We had to make some sort of adjustments to improve our chances for next year, so… yeah, dropping Nemesis simply made sense, remember?”

“I – I don’t fucking think so, I’d remember it if we had ever talked about this!” Oskar exclaimed angrily. “You guys can’t be serious… is that what you were talking about earlier? Is he gone already??”

“Yeah… yeah, he left this morning,” Hylissang murmured with sad eyes. “I just know because I heard the door fall shut and then he was… gone.”

“But… no, no this is wrong,” Oskar snarled, now looking at his coach, “Alfonso, you can’t let that happen! He’s too good, and we’re a team, and –“

“Sorry, Oskar, but I’m on Martin’s side this time. We can get someone better, someone to match your style a bit better to –“

“No! How could anyone be a better match for me??” Oskar shouted, now rising up from the couch. “You – you just wanted him gone because of your fucking history, right?” He hissed, staring daggers at Rekkles. But the ADC didn’t seem to care. “It was not a personal decision… you’re the one making it personal.”

“How could it not be personal? Are you all fucking robots??” The jungler yelled desperately – only to be met by blank faces.

“You just have to face it, Oskar… we didn’t want him to stay,” Bwipo said in a weirdly serious tone.

“And you… well, I guess you were not enough of a reason for him to stay,” Alfonso suggested with a shrug.

“That can’t be right… he wouldn’t just leave the team or… leave me? Without saying goodbye?” Oskar’s gaze dropped to the floor. He felt his head spinning, and he started getting dizzy, but his body wouldn’t move.

“Maybe you were not as important to him as he was to you… simple as that,” Martin said. His voice was dripping with bitterness – the same thing had happened to the Swede once, after all. But Oskar couldn’t care less about that in this moment. All he felt was rage, and desperation, and all of these ugly deep emotions that make you want to shout into the void until you pass out.

“He’s probably happier now, you know,” Hylissang said softly.

“Without me…?” Oskar mumbled, barely audibly.

“Yeah, don’t you think he’s better off without you?” Rekkles whispered.

Suddenly, nothing but darkness surrounded Oskar, swallowing him up whole. Martin’s voice echoed through his mind, bouncing back and forth, destroying all the happy memories he and Tim had shared as if they were made of glass. _He’s better off without you, he’s better off without you, he’s better off without you…_ It was simply too much. Oskar felt as if he might as well die, right there and then, surrounded by the darkness of his own mind. If Tim was gone, what was the point? The jungler drew his last breath and gave in to the void. Until…

… there was a sound. A loud bang, which sounded like a book dropping onto hard-wood floor. Oskar opened his eyes in a flash, and he was back in his room. His body was drenched in sweat, and he was still surrounded by darkness – but it was different now. Now that he was awake, there was a sense of relief overcoming the Pole. _It was just a dream,_ he thought, taking a deep breath. _Just a dream…_

As he was awake now, Oskar rea lized that he was thirsty. He glanced over to his bedside table, but there was no water to be seen. With a sigh, the jungler got out of his bed to slouch to the kitchen to get something to drink. The apartment was quiet once more, and Oskar wondered where the loud noise that had woken him up could have come from – but, then again, he didn’t really care. He was just happy to be awake now, back in a world where there was –

 _Tim. No, Tim_ … Oskar thought as he stared into the open door next to his. The room of his midlaner, his best friend, his lover… it was empty. There were no clothes on the floor, and the poster which had previously graced the wall over the bed was gone, and everything just looked wrong. Oskar’s heart dropped once more as he clutched onto the door’s frame for support.

_If only it could have just been a dream…_

**Author's Note:**

> Three nightmares... and some happy ends? Maybe? I guess? 
> 
> I'm not too good with those :') Hope you enjoyed these little snippets anyway. The only thing we can do with rumours like these is shake them off or embrace them, right? Who knows, maybe we're all just worrying for nothing....
> 
> ... or maybe not. Anyway, thanks for tuning in, feedback is much appreciated! <3


End file.
